Muzan Kibutsuji/Image Gallery
Character Profile= Muzan profile.png|Profile image. Muzan colored profile.png|Colored profile image. Muzan colored profile 2.png|Colored profile image 2. Muzan body.png|Body image. Muzan colored body.png|Colored body image. Muzan body (female form).png|Body image (female form). Muzan body (child form).png|Body image (child form). Muzan colored body (combat form).png|Colored body image (combat form). |-| Plot= First encounter with Muzan.png|Muzan's first encounter with Tanjiro. Muzan and daughter.png|Muzan with his "daughter." ---- Lower Moon meeting with Muzan CH51.png|Muzan calling the Lower Moons to the Dimensional Infinity Fortress. Muzan body (female form).png|Muzan appearing as a woman. Muzan killing Wakuraba.png|Muzan killing Wakuraba. ---- Muzan's anger.png|Muzan's fury at Akaza's failure. ---- Muzan praises Daki.png|Muzan praises Daki. Muzan body.png|Muzan informing the Upper Moons of his plot. ---- Muzan learning about Nezuko's ability.png|Muzan learning of Nezuko's ability to defy sunlight. ---- Muzan appears before Kagaya.png|Muzan appearing before Kagaya. Muzan explains to Kagaya that the gods won't punish him.png|Muzan explaining to Kagaya that the gods won't punish him. Kagaya asks Muzan what he hopes to achieve.png|Kagaya asking Muzan what he hopes to achieve. ---- Tamayo attacking Muzan CH138.png|Tamayo attacking Muzan. Muzan regenerating after the explosion CH139.png|Muzan regenerating after the explosion. Gyomei striking Muzan CH139.png|Gyomei striking Muzan. Muzan using Chain of Thorns.png|Muzan using Chain of Thorns. Demon Slayers attacking Muzan CH 139.png|Muzan getting attacked by the Demon Slayers. Dimensional Infinity Fortress Arc.png|Tanjiro and the Pillars fall into the Dimensional Infinity Fortress. Muzan colored body (combat form).png|Muzan awakens a new form. Yoriichi's first encounter with Muzan and Tamayo CH186.png|Muzan's first encounter with Yoriichi. Muzan's unique body constitution.png|Muzan's unique body constitution, consisting of seven hearts and five brains. Chachamaru and Muzan.png|Chachamaru appearing above Muzan. Kanao collapses as Muzan approaches her.png|Muzan approaches a fallen Kanao. Dance of the Fire God - Beneficent Radiance.png|Tanjiro attacking Muzan with Dance of the Fire God: Beneficent Radiance. Tanjiro's resemblance to Yoriichi angers Muzan.png|Tanjiro's resemblance to Yoriichi angers Muzan. Tanjiro successfully connects six forms of Breath of the Sun.png|Tanjiro successfully connects six forms of Breath of the Sun. Tamayo reveals the poison has another effect.png|Tamayo reveals the poison has another effect. Muzan realizes he aged 9,000 years.png|Muzan realizes he aged 9,000 years. Tanjiro begins connecting all of the Breath of the Sun forms.png|Tanjiro begins connecting all of the Breath of the Sun forms. |-| Covers= Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_V2.png|Muzan on the cover of Volume 2. Kimetsu no Yaiba V6 TP.png|Muzan on the Volume 6 Title Page. ---- Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 50 2019.png|Shonen Jump 2019-50 ---- Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH14.png|Chapter 14. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH67.png|Chapter 67. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH137.png|Chapter 137. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH140.png|Chapter 140. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH182.png|Chapter 182. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH187.png|Chapter 187. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH193.png|Chapter 193. Character Profile= Muzan.png|Muzan in the opening. Muzan and the Upper Moons.png|Muzan and his Upper Moons' silhouettes in the opening. Muzan encountering Tanjiro.png|Muzan's design in the anime. Muzan as female.png|Muzan's design in the anime (female form). |-| Plot= Muzan episode 6.png|Muzan's silhouette. Muzan Kibutsuji threatening the Swamp Demon.png|Muzan threatening the Swamp Demon. ---- Muzan encountering Tanjiro.png|Muzan encountering Tanjiro. Muzan with his daughter.png|Muzan with his "daughter." Muzan faces Yoriichi.png|Muzan falls down before Yoriichi Tsugikuni. Muzan's family.png|Muzan bidding farewell to his family. Muzan is pissed of.png|Muzan annoyed after recalling his past. ---- Muzan visiting Rui.png|Muzan visiting Rui. ---- Muzan as female.png|Muzan appears as a female before the Lower Moons. Kamanue about to be killed by Muzan.png|Muzan about to kill Kamanue. Mukago killed by Muzan.png|Mukago killed by Muzan. Wakuraba killed by Muzan.png|Wakuraba killed by Muzan. |-| Eyecatchers= Episode_08_Eyecatcher_A.png|Episode 8. Episode 26 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 26. |-| Animated GIFs= Nakime's Blood Demon Art.gif|Nakime's Blood Demon Art. |-| Blu-Ray & DVD= BD&DVD_Volume_4.png|Volume 4. |-| Miscellaneous= Muzan Halloween icon.png|Muzan Halloween icon. ru:Музан Кибуцуджи/Галерея Category:Image Galleries